Tel est pris qui croyais prendre
by BloodyShow
Summary: Il parait que les habitants de la tour Stark aurait fait un pari .. Celui qui arriverait à prouver une relation entre Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff pourrait gagner un petit pactole.
1. Tony's way

Tony Stark se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la salle de gym, il n'avait pas besoin de JARVIS pour savoir que ses deux espions préférés s'y trouvaient.. Ils passaient tout leur temps là-bas. Son sourire joueur habituel ancré sur son visage, Tony avait du mal à ne pas presser le pas, il voulait gagner, c'était dans son caractère. Il tapota sa poche, comme s'il pouvait déjà sentir la liasse de billet, ainsi que la déception de ses compagnons de guerre. Il en sautillait presque sur place. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, faisant bien attention d'être le plus silencieux possible, après tout, il avait affaire à deux des plus expérimentés agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et l'un d'eux était devenu paranoïaque après qu'un mec venu de l'espace habillé en bouc se soit mis à jouer avec son cerveau. Dit comme ça ce n'est pas très sérieux. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit brusquement la porte, masquant juste à temps sa déception par un sourire étincelant.

« Stark. » le salua poliment mais froidement Natasha Romanoff.

Son excuse, où diable était-elle passée ? Son regard parcourait la salle à la recherche d'indices, il s'arrêta un instant sur la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur la tempe de Natasha ainsi que sur sa combinaison entrouverte. Il aurait du être plus discret ..

« Stark.. » le pressa-t-elle tandis que Barton continuais à l'ignorer, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos pour faire face à l'une des nombreuses cibles présentes.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Pepper ? »

Il était particulièrement stupide de chercher Pepper dans la salle de gym, elle n'aimait pas perdre son temps au grand dam de Tony qui aurait adoré la voir courir sur une des nombreuses machines présentes.

« Non. »

Cette fois-ci, cela venait de Clint Barton qui était aussi tendu que la corde de son arc. Tony haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'il vit la flèche de Barton se planter dans l'une de ses caméras de sécurité, il pouvait deviner le sourire narquois de l'agent même de dos, poussant un légèr soupir il referma la porte, prévoyant sa prochaine tentative.

Clint était retourné s'asseoir à côté de Natasha, un œil rivé sur la porte d'entrée.

« Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules et attira son partenaire vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une passion refoulée depuis bien trop longtemps.


	2. Thor's way

Tony était sûrement le seul des Avengers à manquer de tact concernant leur nouveau ''but'', on ne peux pas dire qu'ouvrir toutes les portes en essayant d'être le plus discret possible soit intelligent. Thor était l'un des seuls à trouver cela amusant, les Midgardiens avaient des coutumes bien étranges mais il devait avouer que Barton et Romanoff l'intriguait. De sa démarche joyeuse le Dieu Asgardien parcourait les couloirs de la tour Stark, ne pouvant croire qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu.

« _JARVIS, pourriez-vous me communiquer la position des agents Barton et Romanoff _»

Ses camarades Midgardiens se moquaient souvent du fait qu'il vouvoie JARVIS, qui après tout n'était que l'une des nombreuses inventions de Tony Stark, mais le demi-dieu fut rapidement interrompu dans ses pensée par la voix britannique de JARVIS.

« _Les agents Barton et Romanoff se trouvent dans la salle d'entrainement, à l'étage juste au dessus. _»

« _Merci._ »

Se demandant brièvement pourquoi il l'avait remercié, Thor se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il avait repéré. Il les grimpa avec jovialité sa cape claquant contre ses cuisses. Il ne comprendrait jamais les habitudes vestimentaires des terriens. Une fois devant la porte il toqua avec légèrement trop de force puisque la porte sortit de ses gonds pour tomber au sol, la prochaine fois Stark investirait dans des portes coulissantes.

« _Bien le bonjour Hawkeye. _» Il mima une révérence « _Miss Romanoff _»

Le géant blond ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la position plutôt compromettante des deux agents puisque Clint Barton était allongé sur sa partenaire.

« _Thor, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?_ » souffla Natasha avec une mine faussement réjouie.

C'est à ce moment précis que le dénommé Thor sembla comprendre l'ambiguïté de la situation et il fronça les sourcils, démontrant son ignorance.

« _Est-ce la un de ces étranges préliminaires Midgardiens ?_ »

« _Non, nous expérimentions une nouvelle sorte de combat._ » fut la première chose qui passa par la tête de Clint Barton.

La naïveté de Thor fut sûrement ce qui les sauva mais la situation restait gênante puisque le blond s'assit en tailleur sur le sol avec un large sourire.

« _Je serais très honoré de pouvoir assister à cela. _»

« _Bien sur .. _»

Clint déglutit, tournant la tête vers Natasha. A croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être tranquilles dans cette tour.


	3. Pepper's way

Pepper venait de terminer une réunion plutôt intense, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, voulant un peu de tranquillité. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait, de la tranquillité, et c'est quelque chose de plutôt rare quand on vit avec Tony Stark. Pepper portait l'un de ces tailleurs de chef d'entreprise, ses talons claquait sur le sol glacé de la tour Stark et ses cheveux était rassemblé dans un chignon, elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, espérant enfin pouvoir se relaxer et sursauta en trouvant Natasha calmement installée derrière son bureau.

« _Bonjour Pepper._ »

« _Natasha, quel plaisir de vous voir. _»

Elle mettrais sa relaxation à plus tard, Pepper salua la rousse d'un mouvement de tête et déposa quelques dossiers sur son bureau, s'installant dans un fauteuil afin de faire face à l'agent.

« _Que me vaut cet honneur ? _»

« _Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous seriez sûrement au courant des activités de Stark qui ne cesse de vouloir surprendre l'agent Barton et moi-même dans une position délicate. Je voulais juste que vous le fassiez cesser avant que Clint ne s'énerve. Cela risquerait d'être plus douloureux pour lui._ »

Pepper ne pu s'empêcher de noter qu'elle l'avait appelé Clint. Elle soupira intérieurement, voilà qu'elle aussi s'y mettait ? Elle devait avouer qu'elle été curieuse de la relation entretenue par les deux agents mais elle avait plutôt compté sur Tony pour le découvrir, pas le moins intéressé par l'argent qu'il proposait à quiconque lui ramènerait une preuve. Mais la perspective de trouver quelque chose avant Tony .. Ça, ça l'intéressait beaucoup plus.

«_ Il ne peux pas voir ce qui n'existe pas._ » souffla Pepper avec un œil taquin, sa curiosité piquée au vif. « _De femme à femme Natasha, je vois l'attachement mutuel entre vous et l'agent Barton._ »

L'agent Romanoff eu un de ces sourires énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret et se leva, gagnant la porte d'un pas souple.

« _Je vous souhaite une bonne chance pour prouver quoi que ce soit. _»

Elle disparu dans le couloir, songeant que s'y même Pepper s'y mettait ils étaient mal barrés.


	4. Steve's way

Au départ, Steve avait tout bonnement refusé de participer au pari. Après tout, c'était un soldat loyal qui comprenait parfaitement que Clint et Natasha ne veuillent pas rendre leur relation publique alors il se contentait d'observer Stark courir dans tout les sens pour tenter de les surprendre .. et de le convaincre de l'aider. Steve avait refusé, longtemps .. Mais force était d'admettre que les paroles sournoises de Stark s'étaient frayées un chemin dans le cerveau du Captain et quand il se leva ce jour là, il était persuadé qu'il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec les deux agents. Il s'était levé assez tôt comme à son habitude et lorsqu'il se rendit dans la cuisine les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient présents. Il les salua poliment, se servant une tasse du café que Clint venait de préparer. Steve déglutit et s'installa face au deux autres.

« _Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff._ »

Il leur adressa un signe de tête, essayant de ne pas songer à tout les moyens que Natasha emploierait pour le tuer si jamais il n'utilisait pas les bons mots. C'était bien connu, Steve était, avec Bruce, l'Avenger le plus diplomate puisque Thor ne comprenait jamais de quoi il en retournait, Clint et Natasha étaient beaucoup trop sournois et Stark .. et bien, Stark était fidèle à lui même en toute situation.

«_ Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur votre .. relation. » commença-t-il, déglutissant sous le regard glacial que les deux agents lui envoyèrent. « Je .. Je ne voudrais pas que cela affecte l'équipe vous savez .. Je ne voudriez pas que cela vous dérange vous comprenez .._ » Le Captain commençait sérieusement à douter de ses motivations pour tenir cette conversation. « _L'ensemble de l'équipe se .. se demande ce qu'il se passe entre vous._ » souffla-t-il plus vraiment sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Clint Barton souleva un sourcil, lançant un regard lubrique au Captain.

« _Captain, vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

« _Oui .._ » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

«_ Tout les détails ?_ » renchérit Natasha en adoptant une pose aguicheuse.

En sa position de vierge, Steve ne pu que rougir et bafouiller une excuse avant de s'enfuir en renversant son café sur le plan de travail. Clint ricana lorsque le Captain passa la porte et fit un clin d'oeil à Natasha.


	5. Fury's way

Natasha Romanoff fixait intensément l'homme assis en face d'elle. Ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot, que tout le monde essaie de percer à jour sa relation avec Clint. En parlant de Clint, elle sentit sa main effleurer sa cuisse avec douceur, bien sur l'archer semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation mais il gardait un visage de marbre. Quand à la troisième personne présente dans cette pièce, elle regardait fixement ses deux meilleurs agents, attendant patiemment (ou presque) qu'ils répondent à sa question.

« _Avez-vous entendu ma question ? _»

« _Oui monsieur. _» répondit Clint Barton d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel.

Nick Fury soupira, commençant à être à court de patience. Il aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait prévu, après tout il se trouvait face au meilleur duo d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui résistaient même à la torture. Ils ne disaient pas ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire et avait toujours un parfait contrôle de la situation, et Nick Fury détestait ne pas contrôler une situation. Il frappa énergiquement du poing sur la table, faisant vibrer le verre dont elle était constituée mais aucun des agents ne réagit.

« _Agent Romanoff, veuillez s'il vous plaît répondre de vos actes. _»

« _Je crains ne pouvoir céder à votre demande, ce que vous demandez relève de la vie privée et l'agent Barton et moi-même considérons pas qu'il est important de répondre à cette question. _»

« _Agent Barton ?_ »

« _Je ne peux qu'agréer aux dires de l'agent Romanoff._ »

Fury poussa un grognement de frustration, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Stark s'en mêle, avec ses théories comme quoi la relation existante entre les deux espions pourrait les mettre en péril ainsi que l'équipe entière. Fury n'y avait pas cru, au départ. Bien sur tout le monde savait l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff très proches mais il ne s'était pas vraiment penché sur leur relation. Ce n'était pas l'appât du gain qui motivait Fury, car même si Stark lui avait proposé un pot de vin pour dévoiler au grand jour la relation de ses deux meilleurs agents, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D n'en était pas moins curieux, désireux de savoir si cette relation pouvait être dangereuse. Malheureusement, ses interlocuteurs étaient muets comme des carpes.

« _Je réitère ma question, est ce que vous entretenait une relation .. au delà des limites professionnelles ?_ »

Natasha commençait à gesticuler sur son siège, elle n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient plus tranquilles à la tour Stark si cela continuait au S.H.I.E.L.D elle allait bientôt devoir demander à Thor de les emmener sur Asgard juste pour pouvoir passer un moment avec Clint. Elle secoua ses boucles rouges et bondit sur ses pieds.

« _J'en ai marre, j'ai besoin d'air._ »

Elle disparu dans le couloir avant qu'aucun des deux hommes puisse faire un mouvement. L'agent Barton fit face au directeur Fury qui semblé extrêmement déterminé mais qui semblait passablement avoir oublié qu'en face de lui se trouvait un snipper dont la patience était l'un de ses multiples talents. Clint Barton esquissa un léger sourire narquois, immobile et silencieux.

**Je suis désolée, à chaque j'oublie de marquer que toutes vos reviews/follows me font super plaisir. Alors je voulais vous remercier du fond de mon petit cœur! D'ailleurs si vous avez des personnages à me proposer je suis toute ouïe! **


	6. Coulson's way

« _Tasha .. S'il te plaît .. _»

« _Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. _»

Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le lit de Clint, ce dernier avait la tête orientée vers sa partenaire, le regard confus. Il était inutile de décrire la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, disons seulement que la majorité de leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.

« _Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? _» gémit la rousse.

« _C'était mon mentor, il fallait que je lui rende hommage._ » répondit Clint, ne détournant pas le regard. « _Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbes._ » Il regarda alors devant lui et haussa les épaules.

« _J'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde. _»

Juste après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, elle attrapa le t-shirt de Barton qui heureusement ne traînait pas loin et l'enfila avant de se lever.

« _Sérieusement Tasha ?_ »

Clint poussa un long soupir et enfila son jean qui lui semblait trop serré pour des raisons évidentes et posa son regard sur la rousse. « _Il n'empêche que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est gênant. _» grommela-t-il, frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Elle l'apostropha par son prénom et il fit mine de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne, de l'autre côté du lit.

« _Clint .._ »

Il l'attira brusquement contre lui, l'embrassant avec un air joueur juste avant qu'elle le repousse doucement mais fermement. Il poussa un léger soupir et tourna la tête vers sa commode et l'objet qui perturbait tant la rousse : un portrait de Phil Coulson. Dès qu'il avait appris sa mort, Clint avait décidé d'imprimer l'une des rares photos de l'agent Coulson pour se souvenir de son visage, c'était son mentor et l'un des seuls amis qu'il ait eu, il lui devait bien ça. Il l'avait posé sur sa commode en attendant de trouver un meilleur emplacement mais ne l'avait jamais bougé, il soupira et rabattit le cadre sur la commode, masquant ainsi la photo.

« _C'est mieux comme ça ? _»

« _Beaucoup mieux. _»

Natasha l'embrassa avec la fougue qui la caractérisait, lançant un regard au coin au cadre pour être sûre de ne plus être perturbée avant de pousser Clint sur le lit.


	7. Hill's way

L'agent Maria Hill cherchait distraitement la poignée de la porte, ses lèvres bien occupées avec celle de l'Agent .. qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, l'Agent Robb. Maria ne s'importunait pas des détails, il était charmant et du sexe masculin, cela lui suffisait amplement. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte elle réussit enfin a ouvrir la porte pour entendre des bruits étranges. Elle se détacha à contre cœur de l'agent et dégaina son arme, on aurait cru que quelqu'un était séquestré ici. Elle avança lentement, en toute discrétion et laissa tomber son arme au sol.

L'agent Romanoff était allongée sur un lit, légèrement dénudée, ses mains attachées aux barreaux du lit. Un baillon l'empêchait de faire du bruit et elle pu en déduire que les .. gémissements venaient d'elle. Par contre, elle n'était pas dans la situation qu'elle avait cru. En effet l'agent Barton était allongé sur elle, faisant on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi-et-on-a-pas-envie-de-savoir sur sa compagne. Il grogna quelque chose comme quoi il avait verrouillé la porte et qu'il détestait être dérangé.

Maria bondit vers la sortie en riant avant de lancer.

« _Il __faut__ que je le dise à Stark !_ »

Elle prit une photo en guise de preuve et s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hélicarier, soufflant à qui voulait l'entendre que les agents Barton et Romanoff partagaient des retrouvailles chaleureuses.

* * *

**Oui je l'avoue celui ci est excessivement court, mais c'est parce que je vais vous en publier un autre aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps mais bon, aujourd'hui je suis ultra inspirée. Alors enjoy!**

BloodyShow


	8. Bruce's way

Oui Bruce avait refusé de participer au pari. Mais ça, c'était avant que Tony ne lui offre un tout nouveau labo en guise de carotte. L'appel de la science était plus fort que l'appel de la raison, mais Bruce n'était pas prêt à aller questionner les deux espions, ce fut donc eux qui vinrent à lui. Il était installé tranquillement derrière son microscope, étudiant inlassablement les cellules hulkiennes qu'il possédait. Sa recherche d'un antidote avait été ralentie par son nouveau statut de héros, si l'Autre arrivait à faire quelque chose de bien, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne resterais-t-il pas un peu Hulk ? Il était conscient que sa force manquerait énormément à ses coéquipiers mais il songeait à son futur, il avait envie d'une famille, de pouvoir s'installer dans un rocking-chair et de regarder des enfants, ses enfants jouer dans l'herbe. Il voulait vivre sa vie.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées il remarqua à peine les deux espions se glisser dans son laboratoire, légèrement perturbés.

« _Bruce._ » l'apostropha la voix calme de Clint. « _On a besoin de faire quelques .. test. S'il vous plait._ »

Bruce releva la tête, les espions n'avait pas l'habitude d'être poli. Quand ils voulaient quelque chose, ils le demandaient et on exécutait. Il ne valait mieux pas ignorer leurs requêtes, aussi étranges soient-elles.

« _Quels genre de test ? _»

Clint se tortilla, mal à l'aise et Natasha grommela quelque chose en russe. Banner regretta fortement de ne pas avoir étudié cette langue, depuis que l'espionne passait son temps libre à la tour elle s'exprimait la moitié du temps en russe, langage qu'ici, seul Clint pouvait comprendre.

« _Et bien .. il se pourrait que .. Nat .. _» interceptant le regard mauvais que lui lançait la rousse Clint repris «_ Tasha.. Natasha.. soit .. et bien .. enceinte _» couina-t-il.

« _Que de diplomatie Clint_, grommela l'intéressée. _Je veux un test de grossesse. S'il te plait Bruce. _»

Le scientifique acquiesça rapidement et fouilla nerveusement ses tiroirs pendant que les deux espions entamaient une dispute conjugale. Il sortit finalement presque une aiguille, soufflant qu'un test sanguin serait plus sur mais les espions ne l'écoutaient plus. Poussant un soupir il pria pour que Stark ne soit pas entrain de regarder les vidéos de surveillance avant de débarquer ici pour claironner qu'il avait raison.

En parlant du loup ...

* * *

**Je voulais vous remercier chaleureusement d'avoir suivit ma fiction, j'ai probablement fini mais il n'est pas exclu que je vienne rajouter quelques POV de nouveaux personnages si de nouvelles idées me vienne. Et je pense même faire un petit prologue pour voir ce qu'il arrive à notre Stark adoré. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup.**

Poutou, poutou.

_Bloody Show.**  
**_


End file.
